What if you were here?
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Leo comes back to Pine Valley just to find out that there are a lot of things that he has missed.
1. all in the family

**What if you were here?**

**Summary: Leo comes back to Pine Valley just to find out that there are a lot of things that he has missed.**

**Chapter 1: all in the family **

Leo David du Pres was everybody's favorite kid. He and Greenlee were the perfect family, just because their life was perfect. They had a perfect little house at San Francisco, which Greenlee had bought with the money from the store she had opened at Pine Valley. Also they had an enormous house in Paris that they stayed in during the summer and a little department in Pine Valley, which had once belonged to Leo.

But there was something missing. Leo had passed away even before LD was born, leaving Greenlee to raise him alone, of course she had her friends that would occasionally help her out: there were David and Trey, Leo's brothers looking after them and Kendall and Ryan, and Bianca and Maggie, all of them missed Leo and in his honor looked after his family.

Greenlee had decided to stay in Pine Valley with LD, in honor to the place where his parent's love had been born, but she had moved to San Francisco when LD was four.

As for him, he had been a very pampered kid that was given everything he wanted. But in return he was one of the sweetest, according to his mother, he had been Leo's final gift and she cherished him with all her heart.

**Okay, first chapter is up , sorry for the extension but it's just to set up the story .**


	2. all this time

**What if you were here?**

**Summary: Leo comes back to Pine Valley just to find out that there are a lot of things that he has missed.**

**Chapter 2: All this time.**

_What was I thinking_? Leo asked himself as he took the bus that would take him home

_Maybe she has forgotten about me … maybe she has moved on, and has a family. Babies and a house with a white fence ….or maybe she hasn't done anything…_

**14 years earlier…**

**Leo du pres was just sitting on the couch asking himself what he would do next. He had to get rid of Vanessa in order for him and Greens to be happy.**

**He had it all planned out , the house in Paris, the security , the money… he just needed to find a way to get the woman that had raised out of his life.**

**But how? She was heartless. she wouldn't even hesitate to kill him if she needed to…**

"**Leo?" Greenlee asked. Her voice made him drift back to reality **

"**Uh?" he looked up to face her. **

"**You okay?" she asked sitting next to him "you look worried" **

"**I'm fine, I was just thinking about what our new life it's gonna be like"**

"**It's going to be great Leo, I know it will" she encouraged him kissing him softly on the lips "right?" **

"**Right" Leo answered wrapping his arms around her**

_**Was it?**_

**(A while later)**

**I can't believe what just happened…the love of my life, my baby it's gone. I can't listen to anybody anymore. They just want me to forget him. But I can't.**

_My lungs are filled with water, but that it's not what bothers me. What does is the fact that I won't be able to see her again. At least not until everything is safe again._

_I had to disappear, in order to protect her, I just hope that David and Trey keep this a secret from her, or else she's going to come looking for me and everything will be over._

"**Leo?" Sam asked Leo once he pulled him out of the water. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked softly as Leo sat up straight against the rocks**

"**Great" Leo coughed hard. "Is she okay?" **

"**Trey's got her" Amber assured Leo covering him with a towel **

"**It worked?" Leo asked in disbelief **

**Both Sam and amber nodded. Leo breathed hard in relief.**

"**We almost didn't pull it off" Sam said sitting next to Leo **

"**Yeah your mother did it almost impossible for us to do anything" Amber told the con artist **

"**I just can't believe I left Greens" Leo mumbled to himself **

"**You'll see her as long as everything calms down" Sam encouraged Leo **

"**And that is?" he asked Amber annoyed**

"**As long as it takes man" Sam told him "it's her safety"**

"**And your life, your freedom depends on how this works" Amber reminded Leo **

"**Right" Leo breathed deeply "as long as it takes" **

_**Okay chapter 2 it's up ! hope you like it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**What if you were here?**

**Summary: Leo comes back to Pine Valley just to find out that there are a lot of things that he has missed.**

Chapter 3: Long journey home

_The bus seemed to be going too slow, I had to get off or else I would go crazy _

"Pine Valley" a man spoke, Leo took a deep breath and got off, she put a hood on and headed to Trey's old house, he hoped it was still his

"Yes?" a woman spoke. Leo's heart froze

"Who it is?" came a familiar voice a much older Trey appeared at the door. His eyes locked with Leo's

"I got it babe" Trey said nervously, his wife hesitated for a second and then disappeared

"Leo?" They spoke slowly "what? What are you doing here?"

"Hey bro, looking good huh?" Leo joked as usual

"It's been a long time" Trey didn't know what to do, so he offered him a hug which his big brother accepted

"It has" was Leo's simple response "are you married?"

"Yeah, I finally settled down" he said proudly

"That's great!" Leo said sadly. Trey smiled

"You miss her don't you?"

"I do" Leo smiled back "you don't know how much it hurts"

"I have a pretty good idea" Amy had appeared at the door

"Oh right" trey said introducing "Leo this is Amy"

"Leo?" she asked confused

"It's complicated" Leo and Trey said in unison

"You better sit down" Leo said when they entered the house. It was a modest one

"Pancakes!" Robin and Ricky said excitedly appearing at the living room. The twins launched themselves to the seat next to Leo

"Who are you?" Robin asked curiously

"It's a friend of daddy's so be nice R" Amy said

"Hi" Ricky smiled widely, Leo was moved he would probably wanted kids that had Greenlee's smile

"Come on and get dressed guys!" trey told the kids "dad's is busy"

The kids giggled and disappeared

"Dad huh?" Leo winked

"took me a long time" Amy said laughing but after taking care of LD , Trey wanted to have one of his own"

Trey froze . how was he going to tell Leo he had a kid?

"how's LD?" he asked

"I…" trey drifted for a while "david and I feared this day man" trey ran his hand trough his hair

"what?" Leo imagined the worst

"Trey what is going on?" Amy asked puzzled

"Here" his brother handed him a picture. David and greenlee were in it, they were holding a little boy, a baby

"David and greens?" Leo gulped

"No, he's Greenlee's" Trey smiled sweetly

"She's married then?" he asked

"Nope, she never took her wedding band off" his brother breathed

"Then what?" Leo asked angrily

"he's yours man, his name is Leo David du Pres"

_What?! He had a kid? How… okay he knew how but when….why hasn't his brother told him?_

"I what?" he felt a tear roll down his face "I have a son?"

"You do" Amy said proudly "he's 14"

"Where is he?" Leo asked standing up

"He and Greens live in San Francisco"

**Chapter 3!! Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What if you were here?**

**Summary: Leo comes back to Pine Valley just to find out that there are a lot of things that he has missed.**

**Chapter 4: old faces **

"Why can we just go see them?" Leo asked annoyed. _He couldn't wait to see Greenlee_

"Because you have to see David first" Trey told him turning the engine on

"Right, fine" he gave up and leaned back on the cob pilot seat

As they got to David's place, Trey begged he was home, because he didn't want to cause a scene at the hospital

"Come on" Trey ordered "an put the hood on"

"Yes sir" Leo said annoyed and jumped off

"Coming!" Came David's voice. His eyes instantly locked with Leo's

"What…" He mumbled shocked "how?"

"Hey David" Leo had his eyes red. They hugged tightly for a couple seconds and then David led them inside

"Does anybody else know?" David offered his brother a glass of water "Bianca, Maggie?"

"Nope, just us" Trey informed him "he knows about LD" he let out

David breathed hard and sat next to Leo "you okay?"

"Yeah…" he sniffed looking to the ground "I mean is a lot to take in"

"It is" David rubbed his back "but he's worth all of that, trust me"

Suddenly David's phone started ringing "crap" he mumbled. He eyed who the call was from

"David?" Trey asked puzzled "what is it?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Come on, come on pick up damn it!" Greenlee said hysterically

"He's not there?" Sarah asked worriedly

"He's not picking up!" Greenlee said leaning back on the waiting room chair

"I'll keep trying" Liam offered

"_Hello?" David finally answered _

"_David is Liam, are you busy?" _

"_No… well a bit actually" he hesitated eyeing his brother _

"_You and Trey need to get to San Francisco Hospital" Liam said scared _

"_Why? What's wrong?" David's voice broke _

"_LD is really sick" Liam said sadly _

"_What?!" David's scream was so laud that Trey and Leo jumped to their feet _

"David?" Trey asked "what's wrong?"

"We need to get to San Francisco" David said simply

"Why?" Leo asked confused "is Greens okay?"

"She is" David brushed his hair "but LD is not"

Trey and Leo's face filled with fear

**Chapter 4!! Please review!! **

**Next chapter: Greenlee sees Leo for the first time in 14 years and he is the only one who can save his son's life**


	5. Chapter 5

**What if you were here?**

**Summary: Leo comes back to Pine Valley just to find out that there are a lot of things that he has missed.**

Chapter 5: hope

Greenlee sat quietly filing trough a magazine, without paying much attention. Sarah sat next to her

"Are you sure I there's nothing I can do?" her friend asked. Greenlee shrugged

"David just call" Liam said abruptly entering the room. "They are on the way"

"Shh!" Sarah pulled him away from Greenlee "LD's defenses are dropping"

"What does that mean?"Liam asked nervously as she eyed Greens

"Means he doesn't have much time and they haven't been able to find a match" Sarah's eyes were watering. Liam held her close

Greenlee had been watching the whole scene from inside .her son didn't have much time and she knew it, but at least there was something that helped her cope with the idea of losing Leo. He would be reunited with his father

Meanwhile…

"Can the fucking plane land any faster?" Leo said impatiently as he and his brothers headed waited

"Hey David?" Trey whispered "how do you want to handle it?" David's gaze met Leo's

"We have to think about that boy first" he ran his fingers through his hair. "Sarah says it's pretty bad"

"Did she tell you what it was?" Trey asked. David leaned closer

"No, but I have a pretty good idea" the doctor remained thoughtful for a while "it has to do with the asthma, I'm sure of it"

"Can someone die from asthma?" Trey's voice broke "could he die?"

"It's possible, but I'm not sure" David took his seatbelt off and headed to the exit. Trey and Leo followed

"We have to think things trough man" David told Leo "LD might be very delicate and Greens could have a nervous breakdown"

"What do you mean?" Trey asked. He and Leo locked their eyes with David's

"I mean, we have to think about what's best for your family" David told Leo firmly

"Come on" Trey picked his luggage

Meanwhile

"Mom?" LD spoke weakly. He tried to sit up straight on the bed. Greenlee pulled him back

"What are you doing?" Greenlee's voice broke "you need to rest"

"What happened?" LD asked. His eyes met Greenlee's and she started sobbing

"Greenlee?" Sarah entered the room "hey buddy feeling better?"

"I guess" LD was still looking at Greenlee. She turned around to face Sarah. Cleaned the tears from her eyes and followed her outside

"Trey just called me, they almost here" Greenlee's heart sank. "I just hope David can help" Sarah said hugging her

"So what now?" Leo asked his brother as they entered the hospital. He was numbed from excitement and sadness

"Here" Trey handed him a jacket and a pair of glasses "wear this until we can figure it out"

David spotted Sarah and Liam at the reception "how is he?"

"Not better" Liam said as he led David to where Greenlee was. Sarah looked around

"Where is Trey?" David ran a hand trough his hair "he's taking care of some things back there"

"What kind of things?" Sarah questioned

"Don't worry, it's nothing" David smiled weakly

"David!" Greenlee hugged him thigh "where is Trey?"

"He's coming" David kissed Greenlee's forehead "how's LD?"

"The doctors thought it was asthma but now they're saying is not" Greenlee collapsed in his arms "you have to help him"

"I will, let me find the doctor" David lifted her face "don't worry, we'll fix this" he walked towards LD's room where the doctor was doing his usual rounds. The boy's face lighted up, when he entered.

"Greens?" Trey appeared suddenly behind her

"Where were you?" she asked hugging him

"I had to take care of something" Trey rolled his eyes

"What are you not telling me?" Greenlee asked. Trey froze

"Come on" he led Grandee away from LD's room

"Stay here" David told Leo as he made sure Greenlee wasn't near "watch him for a couple minutes"

Leo entered his son's room. He watched the boy sleep soundly. He couldn't believe he had given Greenlee a part of him without knowing. LD opened his eyes for a second, then he drifted back to sleep. Leo sat next to his son drifted into a weird dream of the night he had copiously died.

He was awaked by a sudden shake. He turned around and jumped to his feet. Greenlee, Trey and David stood in front of him.

"Le..." Greenlee was speechless. It had been so long… she had to raise LD alone and Trey and David had known about Leo's hiding from the start

"Hey Greens" he tried to hug her, she pulled back and started crying. Trey and David shared a puzzled look as she slapped Leo

"What was that for?!" Leo asked trying to ease the pain with his hand. Greenlee then hugged him

"For lying to me!" she said sobbing against his shirt "and I'm not done you either" she warned David and Trey

"Excuse me?" Dr. Salomon entered the room "I believe I have discovered what's wrong, with the help of of course" he smiled at David "it appears that Leo has some kind of blood disease


End file.
